Posesivo
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: En ocasiones, Lupin piensa que Sirius es demasiado... "posesivo". One-Shot SiriusxLupin


"Posesivo"

Según su propio precepto, aquella era la palabra que mejor describía a Sirius, el segundo vástago de la Dinastía Black y el más odiado de la misma. Porque Remus sabía que, como buen perro –literalmente- el pelinegro gustaba de marcar su territorio, para que nadie invadiese su privacidad o tocara sus pertenencias. Y a pesar de que no era precisamente un objeto, él también había corrido el mismo destino, tal como demostraban los innumerables rasguños y las marcas en su piel, que no habían podido ser borradas con magia o pociones por más empeño que pusiera. Cuando Remus miraba cada moretón, cada corte y cada pequeña pero visible marca, rememoraba con cierto placer la manera en la que habían aparecido: la del cuello fue por una tarde solos en la Torre de Griffyndor, el corte en su mejilla surgió cuando su "amigo" lo había acorralado en uno de los baños, y el rasguño en la espalda era el resultado de uno de sus encuentros en la Casa de los Gritos, donde, después de una noche dolorosa y llena de desesperación debido a su ineludible condición lobuna, Sirius se encargaba de tranquilizarlo con sus besos y sus atrevidas pero certeras caricias.

Remus suspiró. Recordaba a la perfección cómo había comenzado aquella peligrosa relación entre Sirius y él. Fue una noche de invierno, cuando todo el castillo se había marchado a casa para celebrar las fiestas navideñas y los cuatro amigos habían decidido quedarse en el colegio "para hacerle compañía al buen Remus y que no se sienta solo". James había llegado con algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla e hidromiel, y entre copa y copa había surgido aquel estúpido reto, sugerido por James y Peter, quienes aseguraban que "Canuto era demasiado cobarde como para besar a Lupírico". Y si había algo que el de ojos grises detestara era que le llamaran "cobarde".

A aquel beso forzado, habían seguido otros mucho más intempestivos y menos inocentes, los cuales James y Peter no habían presenciado, pues de haberlo hecho seguramente se habrían desvanecido antes de decir "hipogrifo". Tal vez había sido por el valor que el alcohol infundió en sus cuerpos adolescentes, o por la euforia del momento, pero lo cierto es que, antes de que el sol se alzara nuevamente en los cielos, y de que James y Peter despertaran de su borrachera, Sirius y él dormían abrazados en la cama de Canuto, después de una arrebatada sesión de sexo.

El hombre lobo en general no podía quejarse. Siempre se había sentido atraído por su amigo de cabellos negros, y se alegraba en su fuero interno de que Sirius no soportara la idea de ser vencido en un reto. Más que sexo o simple pasión desenfrenada, Remus estaba enamorado como nunca había creído que podía estarlo, y sabía que era correspondido, porque, aunque el orgulloso Black nunca se lo hubiera dicho con palabras, los besos sorpresivos que le regalaba cuando ambos estaban a solas eran suficiente para que Remus Lupin supiera que era afortunado por ser el poseedor de la mente, el corazón y el cuerpo de uno de los chicos más asediados en todo Howarts.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, sintió un par de brazos que lo aprisionaban con fuerza, y el susurro de un par de labios sobre su oído. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, mientras se le subía el color a las mejillas, porque esos malditos labios no podían ser más que del objeto de sus perversiones.

-Llevas toda la noche estudiando –le comentó el Animago, sonriente.

-Mañana tenemos examen de Encantamientos- se limitó a responder el castaño, intentando esconder lo más posible su creciente sonrojo (así como "otra" parte de su cuerpo que también iba en aumento)

- No me preocupo, yo no necesito estudiar, todo lo tengo aquí – se burló Sirius, mientras tocaba con el dedo índice su sien derecha.

-Pero yo no nací con el don de tener una mente de esponja, así que lárgate y déjame estudiar- cortó el otro, rogándole a todos los cielos que las manos de su acompañante dejaran de resbalarse por su pecho.

-Vamos, Remus, quiero ir a la cama… -la voz con la que habló el joven de hebras ébano fue tan sugerente que Lupin no pudo más que atinar a volverse, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un par de labios demandantes sobre los suyos y una lengua que intentaba abrirse paso para robarle el aliento.

Y al final de cuentas, pensó Remus, mientras Black lo cargaba hasta su cama sin deshacer el beso, no le molestaba que su novio fuera tan soberbio, arrogante, desastroso o impulsivo, si podía seguir siendo enteramente de su propiedad.


End file.
